


se non resteranno i nomi resterà una storia

by harscrow



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: Gli ultimi pensieri di Spadino, in coda al finale.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	se non resteranno i nomi resterà una storia

A rendermene conto ce so’ voluti du’ minuti e quell’occhi che c’hai, che tutti dicevano freddi però a me pareva bruciassero, e quel fuoco nun m’ha fatto paura mai. Me ce scaldavo, ‘nvece. Ogni volta che te mettevi l’occhiali da sole volevo soltanto che li togliessi. Inseguivo il tuo sguardo perché i tuoi baci non potevo averli, me c’ero messo l’anima ‘n pace. T’avrei seguito ovunque perché ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, anche se non t’o detto. L’avevi capito, lo so, ma io te lo dovevo di’. Non ce l’ho fatta, però. ‘Na vita di occasioni perse, ‘a mia. ‘Na vita a piagne quando nessuno guardava. Spaventato sempre. E allora perché, Aurelia’? Perché m’hai amato pure te? Che cazzo ce sta da amare qua?

Eppure te l’hai fatto. Me ne so’ accorto troppo tardi, quando nel bacio che volevo darti c’avrei trovato un fiotto di sangue. Tutto m’hai dato, Aurelia’. E tutto te sei portato via, mentre ti imploravo di rialzarti e tu mi regalavi anche l’unica cosa che t’era rimasta. Io so’ morto co’ te, so’ morto là co’ te che sei metà dell’anima mia, er core intero, ma quegli ultimi respiri Aurelia’... quelli me l’hai versati dentro, dentro ‘sta scatola vuota, e m’hanno fatto ariva’ fino a qua. ‘Nce vedo ‘n cazzo co’ ste lacrime, ma ormai non importa. M’hai fatto ariva’ fino a qua, su ‘sta strada che me porta via. Così veloce che sotto de me ‘nce sta più l’asfalto.

Pensa che avevo imparato ad accontentarmi, anche se starti vicino era un coltello che scivolava sulla pelle. E quando me toccavi, quando te toccavo, quando ce scappava quer momento sai no, de intimità... ecco, quando succedeva era come se la lama se facesse spavalda, me sgarava da ‘na parte all’altra. T’o nascondevo ma me faceva soffri’, eppure ce sarei vissuto de carezze tue. Solo quelle Aurelia’, t’o giuro, me le facevo basta’ pure se me riempivo de cicatrici, pure se poi ‘a notte non dormivo pe’ il dolore, pe’ il bisogno de stringerti, d’averti come te poteva ave’ ‘a donna tua.

So’ stato ‘n cojone. Perso nel mio desiderio, non ho visto il tuo. Anzi, l’ho visto, ma non l’ho riconosciuto, non c’ho parlato. Quel giorno avrei dovuto prenderti le mani e baciarle, baciarti, così magari quer cazzo de tonno sulla pasta non ce lo mettevi perché stavi n’attimo impegnato da n’altra parte. Invece se semo dovuti magna’ quella schifezza, mentre pensavo che te facevo sempre ride, e di quella consapevolezza non sapevo che farmene. Un cojone, t’o detto.

Poteva esse semplice, potevamo decide noi. Volevamo esse come i re, no? Volevamo il potere, volevamo scegliere, ma più di tutto volevamo esse liberi. Potevamo avere quello allora, io te, tu me. Senza catene. Potevamo esse quella casa dove te volevo porta’. Solo noi sulle lenzuola. Quelle non l’avemo manco sfiorate, ‘st’amore è rimasto vergine. Bianco accecante, bianco che divora. Non so de che sa la pelle tua col sudore asciutto di una scopata, e te non sapevi che vor di’ avecce la bocca mia che l’adorna di baci. Ricordate che so’ ‘no zingaro, ce piace esagera’. Avrei esagerato pure co’ te. Ma di questa storia semo riusciti a scrive soltanto l’inizio, l’inchiostro nun c’ha avuto manco il tempo d’asciugasse. Sì, Aurelià, avemo fatto un casino. Avemo sbajato a mette le mani su Roma. Dovevamo prendercele e cammina’ insieme, aprire un chiosco su una spiaggia lontana, pulita, dove non se lavano l’impicci. Potevamo esse de più, vive de più. Al tuo fianco me ce so sempre sentito un re, e a te ‘a corona ‘ntesta manco te piaceva. Avemo sbajato a pensa’ che questa vita qua era l’unica pe’ noi.

Capisci? Qualsiasi cosa ce fossimo presi, io volevo soltanto spartirla con te. Era diventata la mia unica direzione, la stessa tua. Pure nel sole me sarei buttato, se tu m’avessi detto che là avremmo trovato la nostra felicità. Ma avemo sbajato. C’eravamo convinti che ‘st’amore poteva spacca’ er mondo, e ‘nvece stavamo a gioca’ come du’ regazzini. Avemo sbajato, Aurelia’. Me fa male adesso chiudere l’occhi, me fa male tenerli aperti. ‘Nce posso più rimane’ qua, non voglio più stare da nessuna parte. Non voglio vedere niente, fare niente, essere niente. So’ quasi arrivato. Fra le dita soltanto ‘sto volante, ma l’ultima paura che me resta è di non riuscire a fare manco questo e risvegliarmi attaccato a ‘na flebo, attaccato a ‘na vita che non c’è. C’ho paura di anda’ avanti e ‘na mattina accorgermi che non trovo più il ricordo der profumo tuo perché ho sbattuto la testa troppo forte e chissà ‘ndo cazzo è andato a finire. Guidame, angelo mio. Me fido de te, stavolta non ce possiamo sbaja’. L’anello tuo l’ho lasciato a Nadia.

Aurelia’. Ti prego. Eri così bello, Aurelia’. Te volevo protegge da tutti quei demoni che c’avevi, t’o volevo fa’ scorda’ che vor di’ sentirsi soli. Ho sognato mille volte d’accarezzarti i capelli e cullarti fra le braccia. Di chiuderle attorno a te, come un’edera che si arrampica sulla pietra calda, ma quando l’ho potuto fa’ pe’ davero t’eri già spento. E più te stringevo, più t’allontanavi. E più t’allontanavi, più c’avevo bisogno de te. Urlo ‘sto dolore finché non me sente Dio, urlo finché ‘nce chiede scusa. E poi dicono che il tempo guarisca tutto, ma non è così. Sarà vero pe’ tutti l’altri ma che cazzo ne sanno loro de te? Non t’hanno conosciuto, non t’hanno amato e non sanno che dopo Aureliano Adami non c’è niente, niente che possa riempire quel vuoto. Perché così me sento, senza de te: col gelo nelle ossa, che sto ancora ‘n piedi solo quanto me basta pe’ raggiungerti. Che c’ho ‘a forza solo pe’ spigne su ‘sto pedale come ‘n pazzo.

Non ce puoi proprio torna’ da me? T’o chiedo l’ultima volta, non se sa mai. 

Va bene, amore mio. ‘Nte preoccupa’. Lo so che se potessi apriresti le ali e me verresti a prende.

C’ho da dirti ‘nsacco de cose ancora. Vengo io da te.

Dove ce possiamo riposa’, finalmente.

Mo sì che ho finito de corre.

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivevo di loro da più di un anno.  
> Non sono soddisfatta, mi sembra di aver soltanto sporcato il foglio, ma avevo bisogno di buttare fuori tutta 'sta roba per poi andare avanti. Alla prossima magari ci becchiamo per un fix-it.


End file.
